Our Damnation
by TheBoredGuy
Summary: What is Our Damnation, to walk an endless cycle of death until the end. Read along as Dipper and Mabel try to survive a Undead nightmare with Blighters coming from every angle. Will they see their old friends, will they meet new friends, new enemies, new threats, maybe even a new meaning to life in this hopeless situation that will always end in the death of a loved one. AMC's WD
1. Chapter 1

**So ah, yeah, gone for what... a year. SOS. But on the bright side I'm back and with a newly polished version of a walking dead meet gravity falls story. IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK. Sorry had to get that out of my system... also before I move on and you can get to the story just a clarification**

"People Talking

 _Radio transmission_

 **Empathized**

 _"Breaking up radio transmission"_

 ** _"Entry log"_ (Will be at the beginning of most chapters)**

 **Hopefully that clears it up for later on and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls or the characters.**

 **Rating Disclaimer: This is a High end Teen story, fair amount of gore, cursing, death and other... unpleasantness. (You dirty minded people...** ** _NO NOT THAT._**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _The point of view of ?_

* * *

 _ **"Is it on? Test, test... OK it's on. Date: May 18th, Time: 23:37, Location: Gravity Falls Oregon, Mystery Shack, Day 0."**_

 ** _"This is Dipper "Mason" Pines, Over the past few days things have started to go crazy, and not normal Gravity Falls crazy as in townsfolk committing cannibalism crazy, something tells me that's still Gravity Falls crazy but that is besides this point. Before the town, maybe even world went to shit, you could compare my situation with AMD's The Wandering Dead (get it, instead of AMD's The Walking Dead... I don't deserve to live (TBG)). But instead of the dead wandering around and biting people and them dying of a fever then turning or whatever, these things are pure monsters. Mabel and I are trying to get out of town but we need supplies first. Hopefully I can update with more info later and maybe just maybe, someone will find these radio recordings when this is all over. Dipper Pines out."_**

* * *

 _The Point of view of Dipper_

* * *

"How many of them are there?"

"I don't know Mabel, just keep quiet and we should be fine."

"That fills me with hope" We whispered back and forth to each other while the horde of blighters passed by, but there is an abnormal amount of them, Gravity Falls is only a small town why is there so many. One by one they passed by, each one different from the last, from Large ones to small ones that for some reason look more terrifying then the larger ones. I looked to my left from behind the bench, checking on the horde but the army isn't the only thing I'm getting anxious about, a figure is running in our direction on the rooftops. More of them faded into view, three of them? The leading on looked over it's shoulder and I could hear him scream to the others.

"OK everyone, remember the situation, divert attention away and only engage if necessary, we don't want a near repeat of last month!" It sounded like a young man, mid to late teens.

"You don't need to repeat yourself Jay, we've been over this!" This one more feminine then the leader, seems like the same age.

"Repeating yourself doesn't make our chances any better, lets just do our best and whatever happens happens." Another feminine voice, also same age I think, have these people known each other before the blight.

"That's something we can both agree on, Give em hell!" On of them jumped of the building and started to draw their attention for what though? The buildings aren't high enough to hurt yourself if you jump off so that's working for them I guess. "Hay you two down behind the chair, get ready this is gonna get bad!" Was he talking to us!?

"Dip, get ready, if this is gonna help I'm willing to take the risk." I nodded my head and readied my knife, I'm not sure if we can trust these people but it's worth a shot.

"Get over here NOW!" We followed his orders and got up and bolted for him, he sat on the edge with his arm hanging down to help one of us up. The blighters saw us and started to chase us. "Shit! S, C, take aim and drop a few of them!" The sound of gunfire cracked though the air, ripping my eardrums giving me a temporary hearing impediment. I turned my head while running and saw blighters falling down one by one.

"Mabel you first!"

"But..."

"No buts! I'll help you up!" I got down and lifted Mabel high enough to grab the guys wrist. A blighter started bolting at me, lucky I was ready. I lowered my blade until it got in distance, then I swung my arm so the knife penetrated right into the right temple, immediately dropping it.

"Come on man, Get your ass up here!" I turned around and ran for it. Using the wall as a boost I projected myself high enough to grab his hand, now I'm on the roof tops, safe from the dead, safe from bites, safe from most of the threats of being on the ground. "That was a close one. Fall back now!" He was panting a little, after taking in his surroundings he looked towards me and Mabel, smiling he extended his hand out to me. "Jack, great to see others survived." He's a teen, 16 maybe, black hair, in full black clothing except for his undershirt, black jacket, black long cargo pants and a machete strapped to his back, probably his main weapon.

I accepted and shock his hand. "Dipper, thanks for the assistance but we were fine, why did you help?" The others joined us on the roof.

"Let me answer that question with another question, How long do you think you will survive?" What did he mean by that, is he saying I'm weak, maybe he's saying groups have a higher chance to survive, what does he mean?

"Ignore that man, my brother has a tendency to confuse other survivors, or possible recruits for that matter." She let out a small giggle before extending her hand. "I'm Sophie by the way." Once again I accepted. She was also a teen, maybe they are twins as well, short black hair with a plain white shirt and blue track suit pants.

"Dipper, but what do you mean by 'new recruits'?" The third one turned around and joined the group, she had short brown hair, kinda like mine. wearing a gray jacket with a blue undershirt and some over sized blue jeans, the bottom of the leg sleeves are rolled up, probably to factor in for it being to big. She looked slightly younger then the other two.

"What she means is that we have a small settlement, a couple of others that we recruited over time, we work together to scavenge supplies for the group and work together to keep everyone alive. Name's Chloe, nice to meet you Dipper, that's a nickname right?" How did she know, perceptive.

"Yeah, Mason Pines, Dipper was a name I got when I was younger."

"I won't ask, come on, we should get moving, we have about another hour of sunlight and we have a bit of a trek back to camp."

"Hold up!" I was hesitant. "Why are you taking us back to your base, we barely even know you." He cleared his thought.

"Look we're short on personnel, we have a massive horde take out a huge chuck of our squad, we need fresh blood, in other words you. You too have skill, you just need to harness it. Dipper your intelligent and fairly strong, but you don't know any sort of tactics. Mabel you level headed and extremely caring, I can tell just by looking at the sibling relationship you too have."

"Thanks but... how did you know we are related?"

"I have skill as well, also it's painfully fucking obvious man, what do you say, you in or are you two gonna stay on your own." His words from earlier pulsed though my mind, how long do you think you will survive? "I know I may seem shady." I looked over himself "OK I think may, may of been an understatement, but you get the point, trust us, lets take back this world for humanity."

"What do you say Mabel."

"Everyone has some type of good inside of them, he refuses to show it but it's there, I think we can trust him." I stood there for another quick minute before finally making my mind.

"Alright man, let's do this!" Their faces lit up a bit but tried not to show it.

"Great, nice too see your apart of the team, we have some things we need to test you two on but that will come tomorrow, for now lets get back to camp, we all are gonna need to sleep after today." He seems like a cool guy, but he's also a mystery enclosed in a question encased in a riddle, he doesn't seem like your normal teen, he's kinda... Gothic, or maybe he just has so much going on with him that he looks down and dark, gloomy and shadowy.

Where as his sister Sophie seems to be more relaxed as well as on edge, able to joke while on death's door. They seem like the complete opposite of each other. And Chloe, she seems so much different from the others, see's calm but fearful, serious but casual, aggressive but passive. This is an odd group, but they work together like gears, why rotate in tune with each other.

"Let's move out!" With that everyone started running across the roofs, jumping gaps, vaulting over vents and climbing up seemingly impossible climbs. I was already starting to get exhausted after about five minutes, how do they stay so energetic, even Mabel is starting to look tired, and she's never tired. Sophie toke a look back at us and started to slow down.

"Hold up guys, Pines are down, obviously not used to rooftop running." The others stop running and sat down, Sophie walked over and sat with us. "You guys hungry?" Mabel nodded almost immediately

"Yeah, Haven't eaten since yesterday."

"No wonder you guys are so drain, you don't have enough fuel in you, here." He opened her pack and handed Mabel and I a packed of chips, scavenging packaged and processed food seems to be the way to go. Mabel ripped in and devoured it while Sophie was trying not to burst out in laughter, I guess Mabel's weirdness still hasn't left even in these harsh times, that's kind of encouraging if I'm being honest. "Hay Jay, how much further are we?"

"Not far now, unfortunately the same can be said for daylight." I had a quick glance at the horizon and sure enough, the sun was getting dangerously close to devouring the world in darkness, that will make it much harder to navigate and to fight when all you can see is darkness for miles. "Alright we should get moving, let's move a bit slower for the newbies."

"Who you calling newbies!" Mabel blurted out.

"Fire, nice." He start to 'jog' while to managing to jump, grind and vault over obstacles, it is fin but it really is exhausting, especially for being done for long distances. after another ten, fifteen minutes of running we made it to some flat land, it's fenced in with some tents, storage, obviously a massive amount supplies and a small amount of other people. We hopped off the roof and proceeded towards the front gate, there are rods locking the fences in place and also making it impossible to open the game.

"Dude how do we get in?"

"Wow I take back what I said about you being smart." He started having a small giggle while he jumped up and vaulted over. Sophie and Chloe followed and Mabel and I followed shortly after finding a relatively stable way over. But those same few words still coursed though my head, the journal told me that in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust but can this even be classified as Gravity Falls anymore. But those other words.

"How long do you think you will survive."

 **Thanks for reading chapter one of "Our Damnation", all reviews are appreciated, tell me what I did well, what I didn't, your thoughts on the "story" so far and don't forget to follow and favorite it if your interested with staying up to date with the story, thank you again.**

 **-Bored Guy Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ah... I left you hanging didn't I... don't worry I hate myself more then you hate me. But I'm back (Again) and properly ready to take on this fiction. I've been really tired lately and just couldn't think (Teenage Syndrome?). Again sorry and welcome back to "Our Damnation"!**

* * *

 _Dipper's Point Of View_

 _Radio Recording_

* * *

 **"Date: May 26th, Time 18:27, Location: Base Camp,** _ **Oregon."**_

 _ **"It's been days since the last recording and so much has happened, well if you can count constant scavenging as a lot then I'm not lying. It's been hard for Mabel and I to adjust to the new living situation but we are slowly getting there, but everyday is relatively similar. Wake up, eat rations, scout, scavenge, survive another day longer. It's starting to go to my head and it is awfully painful, no one to talk to but Mabel, not that it's a bad thing but it gets kinda lonely. We need to find other survivors if we are to keep our minds intact but in this environment, how many are left out there. "**_

 _ **"-Dipper Out."**_

* * *

 _Mabel's Point Of View_

 _Present_

* * *

Dipper and I followed Jack and the gang though the camp they had put together. It wasn't much but it was something, a couple of tents, a makeshift building devoted to supplies, people wondering around and some even shooting us a look, weary but almost hopeful. People here are scared for there life, but we all are, but the fear in there eyes said it all. These people have been though much more the average person.

"The onslaught from a while ago has left more people scared then a bloody nuke." As we were walking Jack decided to brake the fearful ice between my brother and I and them. "We're barely recovering as it is, sure we have supplies but how long will it last, how long must we live in fear, how long are we all going to survive before we become one of them."

Dipper chimed in. "Obviously we all want to survive but the chances of that are becoming more slim by the day, even I know my days are limited, the limit is still unknown though." The thought of Dipper possibly leaving this world almost made me brake down, I quickly pushed the thought away and focused on surviving, bring humanity back from the brink, possibly getting out old life back.

"Look your chances of dying is lower then the amount of times I eat daily, and that's ONCE."

That got me to speak up. "Wait WHAT?! How do you..."

"Eating problems, before the world went to shit I was diagnosed with Depression hence the reason I don't eat, it's a bit more complicated." I mean, Depression can cause some weird eating patterns but to eat once daily, there must be something else right? "Anyway enough shit about me, let's hear about you guys, what was your life before all this happened?"

I was about to explain but Dipper got in first. "Nothing too interesting except to summer vacations, did you explore much of the woods before the blight happened?"

"Explore? No, more like live in the woods, the stuff you would see on a daily basis was terrifying."

"So you know about the weirdness of the town?"

Jack just shrugged. "Yeah, wait here for a sec." He walked into the supply storage and walked out with two bags and handed them to Dipper and I. "This is your starter kits, go find a plot of land and claim it as yours, that's where you can set up tents and do what you want." With that they walked off leaving me and Dipper alone, still trying to process what he just said, I mean it's pretty simple but strangely confusing. Well I guess we better start setting up.

* * *

 _Roughly an hour later_

 _Dipper's Point Of View_

* * *

Mabel and I had finished setting down the tarps, putting up the tents, set the sleeping bags up and were now rummaging through the extra's that gang gave us. An extra boot knife, handy in any situations. Maps of the local area, great for scavenging. A heavy duty water bottle, durable? A torch and some batteries, illuminating. Some duct tape, never not useful and a small list of existing residence, I'll check that out tomorrow night has already hit. Mabel didn't want to sleep alone so we made one tent devoted to sleeping and the other for additional storage. I'm fine with her sleeping with me, especially after everything that's happened since the start of the blight.

"Hay Dipper?" I turned to see Mabel who was staring at the fence where a couple of blighters where groping at fence. "Do you think any of our friends have survived?" I actually haven't seen any of them since before the blight, Grunkle Stan was one of the first to turn and I haven't seen Ford since that morning. Wendy and the gang were out doing what they do so there destination is unknown. So whether or not any of them are alive is beyond me, but I'm still holding out hope.

"I'm sure they are fine wherever they are Mabel, We'll see them again someday." I decided to call it a night, I haven't been sleeping well for a while so now that we are relatively safe I can take this time to get some sleep. I said goodnight to Mabel and got back into the tent, lied down and basically passed out seconds later. Have sleeping bags always been the comfortable?

* * *

 _Morning Before Sunrise_

 _Still Dipper's POV_

* * *

I had awoken to people talking, one that I could recognize, Jack definitely and one that sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I got up and snuck out of the tent and eavesdropped on the conversation

"You know Sophie's gonna kill you if she finds out you keep doing these night runs, it's dangerous, those "things" seem to be more violent at night."

"Believe me, I've noticed. Look I'll make this one short, be in and out in an hour maybe two and be back before anyone wakes, no one will noticed." I was about to follow but I think Jack noticed my movements. "Dipper? What the hell are you doing up at this hour?"

"Dipper?" The voice was so familiar, how can I not know!

"I could say the same, even I know how dangerous the night it."

"It's morning technically."

"Whatever, well I guess I'm up so why not I join in."

"You in comfortable clothing?"

"Not sure why it matters but yes."

"Empty the bag I gave you, grab your knife and torch and lets go." I got the bag, torch and knife. Jumped the fence and met with them. "By the way Dipper, have you met Pacifica before all this."

"Yeah... why?"

"Cause she's right next to you mate?" Wait what!? I turned my head and sure enough there she was, the light from her torch was enough for me to verify that was her.

"No wonder I recognized that name, long time no see Mason."

"Even after the world ends you can't help but taunt me can't you?"

"Safe to say I was not expecting this, if only he really knew, ay Pacifica." What are we all making fun of each other now, cause I'm fine with this. It brings back a shimmer of humanity back.

"Shut up, don't ever mention it!" That escalated quickly.

"Alright, Alright calm the heck down, no need to lose your shit. But seriously Dipper if only you knew what she had been say..."

"Jack don't you dare!"

"Fine, jeez, and I thought I was overly aggressive." Ok now I'm curious. "Anyway let's move, I want to be back before the sun rises too much, we've wasted enough time." With that we started moving, but knowing how he scavenges we would be on the roof soon enough, we just had to get to town.

* * *

 _Roughly two hours later_

 _Mabel's Point Of View_

* * *

It's been an hour, possibly longer since Dipper, sure he could be somewhere else in the camp but I haven't seen him at all. I've been looking for ages and nothing, could he of left to scavenge? It's too early, no one would be up, not even him. "Hay Mabel, you alright you seem troubled?" Sophie had come up behind me causing me to freak out, it looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare the hell outta you." I calmed down quietly, lucky I didn't flip out you... no I can't think that.

"It's ok. No I'm kinda freaking out, Dipper isn't anywhere and he hadn't left anything behind to tell me what he's doing!"

"Likewise, I can't find Jack anywhere." She pondered for a sec before rage ran all over her face. "Scheiße!"

"Scheiße?"

"It's german for shit." Crap, shouldn't of said that. "Jack, fick dich stück scheiße! He probably went out on another night run and toke Pacifica and Dipper with him, wie oft muss ich Ihnen sagen, nicht Nacht läuft tun!" No offence to the German language but it sounds like she's speaking gibberish. Wait, NIGHT RUNS!

"Doesn't he know how dangerous night runs are! He could get himself and others killed by doing that!"

"I know right? I've lost track of how many times I've told him not too but he never listens, look he's probably with your brother so I guess that would make him a little less ballsy, he won't put anyone else in danger but himself." That kinda made me feel a bit better, but Dipper's out there so he is easily in danger. "Look we gotta keep our minds of this, let's sweep the perimeter, we need to see how you fair in combat anyway."

"You mean, kill one of them! No! no no no, I can't do that! I can't kill! What if the bite someone because of me! What if...!"

"Mabel calm the heck down, your over thinking things, first of all they are already dead, second of all it's day so they are much stupider, and third and lastly no one can get hurt if you re-kill it." Is that true? I guess if it's dead it can't hurt anyone, but still.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Great, grab let's move." I hopped the fence and immediately and blighter started charging at me. "Go for it Mabel!" I ducked out of the way and it smashed into the fence causing it to lose it's balance. I charged in, pulled out my blade and... nothing. I froze, it looked back at me, it's face is full of nightmares, sure I've seen these things before but never this close, never coming after to me. Before I knew it I started to shriek as it ran at.

"Back off you pile of decaying flesh!" Then there it was, lying there, with a knife in the back of it's head, bleeding. Sophie came over and ripped the blade out of it. "Yo Mabs, what happened?" She came off as generally concerned.

"I... I don't know! I just saw it's face and I... I..."

"Thanatophobia, fear of death. When you saw that thing all you could see was your possible fate, I understand. Look let's get you back inside before we see another one." I felt so disappointed, I was so determined to be helpful but now I feel like an asset.

 _Hay Sophie you there, over._

"I hear you loud and clear, and where have you been you shit. Over."

 _I need you help, just got back but Dipper needs some medical help, can you get back to our tent ASAP, over._ Wait Dipper's hurt!?

"Be there soon, over and out." She put the radio back on her belt and she bolted off. "Let's go Mabel!" I ran after her as fast as I could, I hope Dipper's ok.

He has too survive


End file.
